Harry's Inlove
by gurlmae belardo
Summary: this is kind of drama, but most romance. its a g/h fic! all those who like h/g, come and read it!!! pls.r/r
1. Harry and Ginny

Harry And Ginny  
  
One afternoon Harry passed and saw Ginny by the lake.   
Harry wanted to speak to her.  
  
  
"Hi!" Harry said.  
"Hi" Ginny said without looking at him.  
"Are you busy or something?" Harry asked.  
"Kind of" Ginny said.  
"I want to talk to you" Harry said.  
"I'm... Busy..." Ginny said.  
"Come on! Don't be shy!" Harry said.  
"I'm shy, because I'm not use to looking at a famous person. " Ginny said and went redder than her hair.  
  
Ginny was a shy person; she is shy to talk to a person that she likes but THIS IS AN ONLY FAKE STORY THIS IS AN MAKE STORY.  
  
Then Ginny walked slowly to the Great Hall, Harry was so far in the front and Harry said "Come here." Harry said stopping.  
  
  
"Um..." Ginny said.  
"Um.. why?" Harry asked.  
"Nothing-g" Ginny said with nervousness.  
  
  
They came inside the Great Hall nobody was there except Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Hey, Guys, why are you here?" Ron asked.  
"Nothing! I just want to talk to Ginny." Harry shouted.  
"Hey My sissy, Ginny is a shy person you know that." Ron shouted from the back.  
"Shut up!" Ginny shouted.  
"I know that I'm a shy person not just like you!!!!" Ginny shouted with anger.  
"I'm not shy." Ron said.  
"Stop it guys, you two!" Harry shouted loud.  
"Okay! Okay! Okay!" Ron said.  
  
Hermione and Ron walked out then Harry stared.  
They got off.  
  
"Bye" Ron said fast.  
"Bye, stupid brother" Ginny said fast.  
"You sister!" Ron said.  
"Shut up Ron" Harry said.  
"Okay! Okay! Okay! I'm going." Ron said.  
  
Ron and Hermione went.  
  
"So, were only alone now." Harry said.  
"Ya." Ginny said.  
  
Then Draco came along.  
"Stupid, potter" Draco whispered.  
He is touching the table and making a noise.  
"Why are you here Malfoy?" Harry asked Draco.  
"Nothing I just want to go ALONE" He shouted.  
"AND WHY DID YOU SHOUT?" Harry shouted.  
"None of your business, Potter." Draco said.  
  
Then Draco stood up.  
"Well, if it has nothing to do with something, don't shout then!" Ginny said.  
"Uh, Weasley, you're here to defend Potter?" Draco said.  
"Oh, Draco I'm gonna---" Ginny said as she showed her fists.  
"Go ahead." Draco said.  
"Get out of here Malfoy!" Harry said.  
"Why Potter?" Draco said as he punched him.  
Harry punched him back.  
"STOP IT!" Ginny shouted and went to stop the fight. But Draco slapped her so hard and Ginny went falling down the floor.  
"Ginny?" Harry asked, "See what have you done!"   
"Well, she deserves it!" Draco said.  
Harry went to the Hospital Wing carrying Ginny.  
Ginny was moaning.  
"Ginny, wake up." Harry said.  
But she didn't answer.  
Harry was now in tears. "Wake up, please?"   
Still no answer.  
"Ginny........." Harry said.  
"Harry?" a voice came out.  
"Ginny! Are you awake?" Harry asked.  
"Yes, so you were crying for me?" Ginny asked.  
"Uhuh. I'll be dead meat if you die." Harry said wiping his tears.  
Ginny hugged him and Harry hugged her back.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
So that's the end of it please if have any questions email me @ gurlmae@hollywoodkids.com ok. So please r/r   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Paper Roses for Ginny

Paper Roses for Ginny  
  
One Morning Ginny woke up and said "what a GOOD morning!"   



End file.
